Season 6 Episode 8 : What is left FR
by hyperfraise
Summary: Peter a enfin l'occasion de parler à September alors que les catastrophes provoquées par les observers prennent une ampleur ingérable. Il est grand temps de prendre une décision à propos de la machine.
1. Chapter 1

**Dans une allée déserte de Boston, un matin.**

 _Un observer apparaît derrière une poubelle. On ne l'a encore jamais vu. Il regarde autour de lui. Un autre apparaît à son côté. C'est Griffith. Il apporte avec lui un appareillage comme celui présent dans l'opéra à l'épisode 6._

GRIFFITH : Espérons que ça n'échoue pas lamentablement cette fois.

TONEE : C'est regrettable, c'était l'endroit rêvé.

 _Deux hommes inconnus et fortement vêtus arrivent dans l'allée._

GRIFFITH : Vous êtes en retard.

HOMME 1 : Remarquez, vous pouviez venir nous chercher en vous téléportant.

HOMME 2 : Ca nous aurait pris moins de temps...

 _Les deux observers laissent échapper un rire narquois._

GRIFFITH : Occupez-vous de ça, plutôt.

 _Les deux hommes se déploient autour de la machine._

TONEE : Bon. Tout devrait bien se passer.

 **Ellipse temporelle, sur un flash blanc de l'écran accompagné d'un bruit d'explosion étouffé.**

 _Dans le même décors, on voit Griffith amôché, couvert de traces de sang et de crasse. Il semble avoir perdu l'usage d'une jambe. Il est caché derrière la benne à ordures. Un des hommes est à son flanc. Des coups de feus et des cris retentissent._

HOMME 1 : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

GRIFFITH : La même chose que d'habitude !

HOMME 1 : Téléportez-vous, sauvez nous de là !

GRIFFITH : Vous avez raison !...

 _Griffith se téléporte devant l'engin qu'il a apporté, renversé sur le sol. L'homme derrière la benne assiste à la scène. Il le saisit et jette un regard à son collègue Tonee, qui gît inconscient non loin. Il se téléporte._

HOMME 1 : Putain de merde !

 _L'autre homme, qui est au beau milieu d'une fusillade, lâche un hurlement. Le plan suivant, on le voit, allongé au sol, avec une balle dans le ventre. D'autres hommes se mettent en branle. On entend des bruits de pas nombreux se rapprocher. L'individu caché derrière la benne est immobilisé._

AGENT : Trois hommes à terre, le reste est vérifié !

 _Des bruits de pas seuls retentissent. Une silhouette blonde se glisse entre les agents armés, qui sont une vingtaine. Elle arrive au milieu du décors macabre et se tourne vers l'observer allongé._

OLIVIA, la main sur une oreillette : On est arrivés trop tard, Nina.

 **Générique or.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid se rend au bureau du FBI en voiture. Elle se retrouve piégée dans des embouteillages. Devant une manifestation massive a lieu. Des gens soulevant des pancartes :"We want the truth" "New deal" ou bien "Trust is dead"**

 **Arrivée là-bas, elle subit un contrôle de sécurité à l'entrée.**

AGENT : Votre badge, madame.

ASTRID : Allez, vous me connaissez très bien.

AGENT : Nouvelles mesures, madame. Avec les tensions qui pèsent sur nous, vous savez...

ASTRID : Mon badge est révoqué, je me suis fait arrêté. Mais vous pouvez me laisser entrer, pour cette fois...

 _L'homme pose une main sur son taser._

AGENT : Je dois vous répéter, madame, que...

ASTRID : C'est bon, pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

 _Elle repars et remonte dans sa voiture. Et allume son téléphone._

ASTRID : Bonjour, Sylvia.

 **Massive Dynamic, Sylvia, dans son éternelle blouse blanche, semble flâner dans un labo, au milieu d'une certaine agitation.**

SYLVIA : Mrs Furnouth ?

ASTRID : Farnsworth.

NIELS : C'est Astrid ?

SYLVIA : Sois pas jaloux.

 **Dans la voiture d'Astrid.**

ASTRID : J'ai une faveur à vous demander, Sylvia.

 **Massive Dynamic.**

NIELS : T'es la chouchoute du professeur, hein ?

SYLVIA, souriante : Arrête ! Pardon, Madame ? Mon badge ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia entre dans le bureau de Nina Shark, assez assurée. Elle semble aller mieux depuis les derniers épisodes.**

OLIVIA : Tes hommes de terrain ne sont pas des agents du FBI.

NINA : Loin de là. Ils ont la gachette plus crispée.

OLIVIA : Bref, l'opération est un échec. Le matériel à récupérer a disparu.

NINA : Cest regrettable. Nous aurons d'autres opportunités. Et puis, nous avons récupéré des suspects.

OLIVIA : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en tirer.

NINA : Tu es loin de savoir tout ce que je te réserve.

OLIVIA, gênée : Je en suis pas sûr que ça me plaise.

 _Elle a un moment de faiblesse._

NINA, inattentive : Ho, ça, ce t'en fais pas...

 _Olivia se cogne contre la table et se rattrape dessus._

NINA : Olive ? Ca va ?

 _Elle se tient la tête avec douleur. Les objets sur la table se mettent à trembler. Nina prend peur. Une tasse est violemmenet éjectée, de manière surnaturelle._

NINA : Olivia... C'est bien ce que je crois ? [Criant] Bill, allez chercher de l'aide !

 _Un homme devant la porte s'éclipse rapidement. Olivia se calme._

OLIVIA, étourdie, presque en larmes : Je voulais t'en parler...

NINA : Olivia, si c'est ce que je crois, tu as été droguée au cortexiphan...

OLIVIA : Non ! C'est impossible...

 _L'environnement se met à trembler, une secousse sismique ébranle le batiment._

NINA : Mon Dieu.

OLIVIA : Quelque chose est en train de se produire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter est toujours chez lui. Il a attrapé Etta et tous deux se réfugient sous une table pendant le tremblement de terre.**

 _Etta est blottie contre son père, appeurée. Peter patiente. Lorsque la secousse cesse, ils s'extirpent._

ETTA : C'était un tremblement de terre ?

 _Il ne répond pas. Il ouvre son portable._

PETER : Sûrement.

ETTA : Tout ce qui arrive de bizarre ne te concerne pas, papa, tu sais ?

 _Il la regarde, surpris par une telle lucidité._

PETER : C'est vrai.

 _Soudain, un bruit de succion typique des déplacements d'observers se fait entendre. Un bras dans une manche noire s'enroule autour du torse de Peter dans la plus grande vélocité, happant celui-ci, et le tirant en arrière. Aussitôt, un nouveau bruit de succion se fait entendre._

 _Etta se retrouve seule dans le salon._

ETTA : ... Papa ?

 **Les violons envoient. Ecran symbole : grenouille, lumière en bas à droite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans le salon des Bishop, Etta panique.**

ETTA : Papa ? Papa ?!

 _Une autre secousse, rapide, ébranle la maison. Elle crie. Elle courre vers le téléphone et peine à l'attraper, puis à taper des numéros dessus. Elle s'énerve et commence à pleurer. Elle replace l'appareil et regarde dessus. Il y a un bouton "Emergency". Elle appuie dessus plusieurs fois. Et reprend l'appareil._

ETTA : Allô ? Allô ?!

TELEPHONE : 911, quelle est votre urgence ?

 **L'écran vibre sur un plan de la statue de la liberté. On passe de l'autre côté, dans le redverse.**

 **Dans une rue, les voitures sont arrêtéees, la secousse reprend. Plusieurs personnes se sont abritées dans des bâtiments ou contre des murs. La panique règne.**

 **Dans une allée plutôt vide, Peter apparaît à 10m du sol et entâme sa chute.**

 _Il hurle, puis, sans qu'on dicerne bien comment, il disparaît de nouveau._

 _Il répaparaît sur un toit. Sa vitesse est devenue horizontale, comme s'il était passé à travers un portail de portal ! Il s'affale sur le sol dans plusieurs roulades violentes. Il semble étourdi._

 _Il tente de se relever mais est ébloui. Il regarde en face de lui, une silhouette noire, la même qu'il a vue n prison se tient devant lui et apparaît par intermittences._

PETER : Walter ?

 _La silhouette disparaît. Un bruit de succion se fait alors entendre, il se retourne et voit Windmark._

PETER : Vous !

WINDMARK : Où est-il ?

 _L'observer l'attrape au col._

PETER : Qui ? Lâchez moi !

 _Windmark le souleeve et le tient alors au dessus du vide, au bord du toit._

PETER : Ok ! Ne me lâchez pas !

 _Windmark commence à tenter de lire dans les pensées de Peter. Celui-ci, non préparé, exulte de douleur._

PETER : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

 _Il lâche un râle. Un nouveau bruit de succion se fait entendre. Un bras se pose fermement sur celui de Windmark. Un poing s'abat sur son visage. Peter se retrouve projeté par une force imprévisible de nouveau sur le toit._

 _Il se relève immédiatement et assiste à la scène. Deux observers sont en train de se battre comme lui le faisait avec Windmark durant la saison 5. Il est gêné et ne sait pas exactement quoi faire._

 _Windmark sort une lame et s'avance belliqueusement vers son agresseur. C'est September._

PETER : September ?!

 _L'observer lui adresse un bref regard. Il évite le coup de lame de Windmark qui a pris de l'élan en se téléportant juste devant lui. September se téléporte de nouveau derrière Windmark, lui saisissant le bras. Windmark entâme un bond fullgurant et se téléporte de nouveau, emportant September avec lui. Il réapparaît près d'un mur sur le toit. Comme s'ils avaient éffectué une rotation, Windmark se retrouve els pieds contre le mur, September sous lui, penant à maintenir son étreinte. L'ancien Captain fond alors sur September et l'écrase contre le sol. Avant que celui-ci ne soit heurté, September les téléporte en l'air. Il se retrouve dans la même configuration, cette fois ci tête vers le ciel. Le peu de vitesse qu'ils avait disparaît et ils se mettent à chuter sur le dos._

 _Peter est subjugué. Il peine à comprendre ce qui se déroule devant lui._

PETER, bredouille : Vas y, September !

 _Les deux observers commencent une chute qui n'en finit pas d'accélérer, se téléportant toujours quelques mètres plus haut pour continuer la chute dans le même élan. Ils sétreingne ten l'air, se balafrant et se maltraitant dans le vacarme du vent. Ilss disparaissent une ultime fois. Peter n'entend plus rien, il cherchent autour de lui. Un bris pétéradant rententit. Une porte explose derrière peter, pulvérisant ses gonds. Les deux individus, sortis explosivement par la porte retombent sur le sol du toit, entraînés par la vitesse de leur chute de nouveau horizontale. Ils dérapent sur le sol et se retrouvent éjectés au niveau du bord. Un nouveau bruit de succion se fait entendre. Il retombent au niveau de peter. Celui-ci fait un bond en arrière. September est au-dessus de Windmark. Les deux ont le visage en sang. Le côté de September semble calciné._

SEPTEMBER : C'est trop tard ! Nous avons pénétré 2015 ! Résignez-vous !

WINDMARK : Sale vermisseau !

 _Septembe rva pour asseiner un coup de poing fulgurant à son adversaire. Un nouveau bruit de succion se fait entendre. La téléportation presque ridicule els éloigne d'un mètre, et les retournent. Windmark encaisse le coup et retombe lourdement sur September. Il semble être inconscient._

 _September le repousse avec peine et se relève._

PETER : Ca... Ca va ?

SEPTEMBER : Peter, il y a tant de choses que vous devez savoir !

PETER : C'est la premirèe fois que je vous vois...

SEPTEMBER : Ecoutez-moi ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. La machine...

 _Windmark hâpe Semptember et tous deux disparaissent dans un bruit de succion._

 _Peter semble déçu. Rien ne s'agite plus autour de lui. Il vérifie soon environnement._

PETER : Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?

 _il aperçoit un dirigeable au loin. Il réalise avec gravité. Un nouveau tremblement de terre se fait entendre. Il se couche au sol._


	6. Chapter 6

**Salle de la machine. Tout el modne s'affaire. Nina entre en trombe avec Olivia et une équipe de gardes.**

 _Un militaire de la défense les arrête._

MILITAIRE : Qui sont ces hommes ?

NINA : Inutile de joeur la comédie, Francis. TOut le monde sait pour notre organisation, ici.

 _Francis recule avec un geste entendu. olivia, surprise, regarde Nina qui s'élance. Elle rejoint Fayette qui semble paniqué._

NINA : Brandon, votre rapport.

FAYETTE : Ms Sharp. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Aucune activité particulière n'a été relevé u niveau de la machine ! Elle n'est pas en cours de fonctionnement.

 _Olivia semble émerveillée devant l'engin. Elle s'en approche._

NINA : Vous prétendez que ces tremblements de terre n'ont rien à voir avec la machine ?

FAYETTE : Tout en tourne pas autour de cette machine, vous savez ?

NINA : Cet engin est capable de détruire des univers. Bien sûr que tout tourne autour de lui !

OLIVIA, calme : Et ca, ca n'a aucun rapport avec la machine ?

 _Quand Olivia s'approche, un chant étrange s'élève dans la salle. Elle tend la main, la machine répond. Par une vibration grave et intense, Des circuits bleutés s'allument à divers endroits de la structure. Une femme s'approche de Fayette._

FEMME : La machine s'est activée.

NINA : Olivia...

OLIVIA : Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication, Nina...

FAYETTE, les interrompant : Vous ne pensez pas que ça vient de l'autre côté.

 **L'écran vibre, on passe dans la salle de l'autre côté. Seul le miroir central au milieu de la salle reste inchangé. Dans le redverse, la même ambiance s'est installée.**

WALTERNATE, fermement, à l'intention de Bolivia : Ca ne peut que venir de l'autre côté. Allumez-moi cette fenêtre.

 _Rook, non loin, s'affaire à allumer l'engin. L'écran au milieu de la pièce se brouille puis une image apparaît. Dans un halo vert, on peut apercevoir Nina, Fayette et Olivia._

WALTERNATE : Par ici ! Oui, là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

NINA : Quelque chose d'inattendu est en train de se produire !

WALTERNATE : Inattendu ? Je veux bien l'admettre. L'univers s'effondre ! la machine vient de s'activer !

NINA : Il ne faut pas paniquer ! C'est notre Olivia qui a déclenché cette réaction.

 _Bolivia prend une expression de trahison._

WALTERNATE : Vous m'annoncez ça sans trembler ! Arrêtez ce jeu là !

NINA : Vous ne comprenez pas, Mr le ministre, nous n'avons aucun contrôle là-dessus.

 _Une nouveau vrombissement se fait entendre, tous tournent la tête vers la machine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Astrid est de nouveau devant les bureaux du FBI.**

 _Elle vérifie son portable. Un sms s'affiche "Problème avec la machine" d'Olivia. Elle range son portable, débarque de sa voiture et rentre._

 _Le garde du matin n'est plus là. Elle s'approche du contrôle à l'entrée. Elle donne son badge avec apréhension. Aucun soupçon n'est levé, elle pénètre l'endroit._

 **Elle passe dans les couloirs en se faisant discrète. Peu de monde la connaît ici, de toutes façons. Elle arrive à l'ancien bureau de Broyles. La porte n'est pas fermée. Elle entre.**

 _L'endroit est comme le général l'avait laissé. Tout est en ordre. Il y a même un ordinateur portable sur le bureau._

 _Elle l'allume. En tapant une combinaison étrange sur le clavier, elle réussit à outrepasser toutes les sécurités. Arrive le moment où elle tente d'investir ses mails._

ASTRID : Il doit y avoir quelque chose là dedans...

 _Elle peine à se connecter à son compte. Elle fouille dans les tiroirs du bureau, cherche un élément. Elle trouve un trousseau de clefs. Elle hésite, puis le prend, saisit l'ordinateur et s'enfuit._


	8. Chapter 8

**Salle principale de la fringe division du redverse. Il y a une grosse agitation. Pendant que Francis et Lee dispensent des instructions à des agents, tout en s'habillant, s'apprêtant à sortir, Alt-Astrid s'évertue à leur transmettre des informations de son tableau de bord.**

ALT-ASTRID : Un deuxième incident vient de se déclarer. Son amplitude est majeure, situé dans une zone à faible densité de population, non surveillée, 15 minutes en voiture.

CHARLIE : Quoi ?

ALT-ASTRID : C'est le deuxième en 5 minutes. Il est différent du premier. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est comme tout un tas de petits incidents qui mis bout à bout créent une bombe à retardement.

LEE : On dirait que c'est la fin du monde, finalement.

CHARLIE : Presque drôle. (à un agent) Le moins de gens possibles, il nous faut des hommes disponibles ici.

ALT-ASTRID : Il faut se dépêcher, les potentialités de trou de vert grandissent exponentiellement.

 **Nouvelle secousse. Divers plans de citoyens d'on ne sait quel univers, dans leur environnement quotidien, appeurés, réfugiés sous une table, serrés les uns contre les autres quand ils ne sont pas seuls, des rues avec les voitures arrêtées au milieu de la voie...**

 **Plans de Peter qui descend l'escalier de l'immeuble sur lequel il avait atterri. Il débaroule à toute vitesse. La secousse l'ébranle et il manque de tomber. Il se rattrape à la rambarde et continue malgré tout sa descente avec plus de précautions.**

 **Il atteint le rdc, et sors en vitesse, une vieille dame et son chien sont allongés dans l'entrée.**

 _Dehors, il entend un bruit d'helicoptère. Il est assez loin du centre-ville. Le bruit se rapproche. Il reconnaît le logo de la fringe division sur l'engin volant. Il se sent brièvement rassuré._

 _Il se fait soudain happer par un bras couvert d'une manche de costume en piteux état. Le souffle coupé, il est projeté au sol, et disparaît avant l'impact._

 **Il a soudain très froid, et ses tympans semblent avoir été neutralisés. Il ouvre les yeux, il est dans une eau profonde, il voit la surface, une dizaine de mètres au dessus de lui. La pression l'écrase.**

 _Il se bouche les oreilles et tente de remonter, avec une large grimace. Dans son ascension, on voit apparaître et disparaître rapidement deux silhouettes emmêlées autour de lui à plusieurs reprises. Son visage atteint la surface, il éructe et reprend son souffle._

 _Il s'essuie le visage et analyse les alentours._

 **Au fond de l'eau, on aperçoit une masse de chaire verdâtre immense se mettre en mouvement.**

PETER : où est-ce que je suis tombé ?

 _Une nouvelle secousse, plus brève et explosive, se fait ressentir. Il se retourne. Dans une large plaine verte, sous un ciel gris et couvert, se meut un gigantesque animal à la peau rocailleuse._

PETER : Ca, c'est un dinausore...

 **Dans un plan aérien, on voit sous Peter se déplacer rapidement une massive créature difficilement discernable.**

PETER : September ?

 **Sous l'eau, on aperçoit la gueule floue de la bête immense qui n'a rien d'accueillant. Dans un plan type Les Dents de la mer, on voit le corps de Peter qui panique, sous la surface de l'eau.**

 _L'homme plonge la tête sous l'eau, dans une vision à al première personne, on discerne la silhouette du monstre qui se déplace autour de lui._

PETER : J'ai pas été formé pour ça...

 _Il regarde autour de lui. Sur la berge, un combat effréné semble se dérouler entre les deux observers, du moins quand ils sont présent à cette époque._

PETER : SEPTEMBER !

 _L'autre ne cille pas._

PETER : Et merde.


End file.
